borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. The purple page should be deleted. There should have a single page to explain rarity of items --Jelemonde 05:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) XX bloody unforgiven Why exactly is the Revolver- jakobs bloody unforgiven a candidate for deletion? I agree with the above anon (SIGN YOUR FRIGGIN' POSTS, PEOPLE). This seems like a legitimate page with genuine information to offer, and a nice screenshot to boot. I bet it's just some troll who got a kick out of flagging a random page for death. TheParagon 23:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Because Bloody is a random prefix. Weapon Pages do not need random prefixes. They should be in the form of "Manufacturer Model" Like "Jakobs Unforgiven" otherwise we make a page for all of them. Think if we made pages for all of these: "Jakobs Bladed Unforgiven," "Jakobs Bloody Unforgiven," "Jakobs Brutal Unforgiven," "Jakobs Primal Unforgiven," "Jakobs swift Unforgiven," "Jakobs savage Unforgiven," "Jakobs raw Unforgiven," "Jakobs bad Unforgiven," "Jakobs cruel Unforgiven," "Jakobs nasty Unforgiven," "Jakobs wicked Unforgiven." Are people really going to search with the prefix? They shouldn't, because they should realize that all those middle prefixes are randomly generated. Do you see my point? --Zaybertamer 18:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I see your point, Zaybertamer Looks like there's other people that agree with you as well: User:Raisins; has been grouping similar weapons together based upon their manufacturer model as well. This "Bloody Unforgiven" page just needs to be relocated to an "Unforgiven" page, not deleted entirely. TheParagon 03:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Um hey. So I redirected it like all the others, but looking at the history, it was ACTUALLY a candidate for deletion because the original creater got the model code wrong. The 'good' page for the actual gun has also since been redirected to Jakobs Unforgiven so it's extra moot now. --Raisins 02:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Republican?? what the hell (pardon my mouth) is with the Republican page? That needs to go... there isn't even a HAIR of a relation to Borderlands! --Menkis 18:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Secret Fyrestone Claptrap Just an idea, shouldn't we put up a "Easter Egg" section rather than delete this article? People aren't aware of these things, and they may be interested. I never knew about this Claptrap, and when i get on, you bet i'm gonna go look for it. --Menkis 18:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :There actually is a Easter egg page: Easter eggs and secrets, though it isn't very up to date 16:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It has notes in both the Fyrestone and Claptrap pages already. I've encountered trivia notes for some things written in four different articles and I've seen this particular piece of trivia written twice in one article. Such things amount to a level of redundancy that really should be cut back on if anything. -- WarBlade 03:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Weapon pages with prefixes All of these pages should be deleted. People should not go searching for the prefixes when looking for weapons, because all are possible and randomly generated. If we aren't deleting weapon pages with random prefixes, then the consistent action to take is to create pages for each weapon with all possible prefixes. Ok? --Zaybertamer 18:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Nasty Raptor If you can't upload a pic, stats, rarity, or any other useful information on a weapon, then you shouldn't be allowed to upload a page. Vague recollections of guns "you saw on playthrough 1" don't belong on the wiki. And seriously, stop adding individual weapons as categories. It just makes more work for the rest of us. TheParagon 00:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Wonderful Website This sounds like the same person who has been trolling for the past three days. I hope that he doesn't share this site with his friends. This person's IP NEEDS TO BE BLOCKED. They've made this same contribution before, and will likely do so again -just take a look at their "contributions" page. I say, if they do this again, ban them. Three strikes, you're out. TheParagon 00:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Melee Page I've flagged this page for deletion because it's entirely unnecessary. It features no useful information, other than that it offers the fact that some weapons have attached spikes and knives. This information is made redundant by existing weapons pages. TheParagon 03:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Torgue Chimera That smg is a Mod/Hacked weapon, the only chimera in the game is a legendary revolver X360 tag TwilightPanther Category:Torgue LB40 Steel Thunder Somebody tried to make a weapon page and made a category. I think they noticed but you can't move a category. The page they tried to make should now have been deleted/redirected to Thunder anyway. --Raisins 02:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC)